Jax Briggs/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "A decorated member of the U.S. Special Forces and a formidable close- kombat warrior, Major Jackson Briggs' current mission is to bring down the notorious criminal organization known as the Black Dragon. With Lieutenant Sonya Blade, he has seized many of their weapons caches. But when a trusted informant, Kano, was revealed to be a high-ranking member of the Black Dragon, Jax made Kano's capture his priority. Kano has gotten the better of Jax thus far, leading the Special Forces into numerous deadly ambushes. Jax and Sonya finally cornered Kano on an uncharted island but were overpowered by the island's inhabitants. They have now been forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat." Storyline Sonya goes to the first Mortal Kombat tournament, because Jax has been captured by Shang Tsung. Sonya is there in an attempt to free him. When Sonya enters Goro's Lair, she finds a severely beaten Jax in one of the cells. Shang Tsung interrupts because Sonya can free Jax. Sonya defeats the elder Sub-Zero and then Raiden, who uses a flash of light from his eyes to help Sonya free Jax. Sonya takes Jax to the Courtyard, where she has to face Kitana and Jade while they wait for help. After Sonya defeats Kitana and Jade, Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Liu Kang appear. Raiden uses his powers to heal Jax's wounds, and both Sonya and Jax agree to assist the Earthrealm warriors win the Mortal Kombat tournament. Jax witnesses the death of the elder Sub-Zero at the hands of Scorpion, and then witnesses Liu Kang defeat Shang Tsung to win the tournament. He attends the ceremony for Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy, and after the ceremony can be see talking with Raiden, when a rejuvenated Shang Tsung appears with a new offer from the emperor himself, Shao Kahn. When the Tarkatans attack the academy, Jax attempts to save the people. Jax is beaten by several Tarkatans, and is knocked unconscious. When he awakens, Raiden, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao are watching over him, but he notices Sonya's missing. He is informed that she has been captured by Shang Tsung, and he immediately says they need to save her. Jax is partnered with Raiden and Johnny Cage, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao try to free their Shaolin masters. Jax is put in the first fight of the second Mortal Kombat tournament against Baraka. Jax defeats Baraka, and before Shang Tsung can start the next fight, he receives a message from Reptile that stops him. Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Jax then teleport to the Armory after one of Raiden's visions. Johnny Cage begins to annoy Jax, and Jax defeats him in battle, while Raiden demands that Jax restrain his anger. Shortly after, Jade appears and battles Jax as well, where Jax is once again victorious. Following the battle with Jade, Johnny and Jax patch things up. The three Earth warriors continue their quest to find Sonya. They finally located Sonya in the Dead Pool being guarded by Sheeva. Jax defeats Sheeva and frees Sonya, repaying the favor from earlier. Some time later, during the Outworld Tournament, Jax and Sonya find Sub-Zero, being both surprised he was alive, despite having been killed in the previous tournament. He then reveals that he is his younger brother. Suddenly Ermac appears, and Jax tries to attack him, but got his arms teared by Ermac themselves. Sub-Zero fought and defeated Ermac, and told Sonya about a portal to go back to Earthrealm. Jax is later seen with his mechanical arms, having reprogrammed the newly automated Sub-Zero, regaining his humanity. Jax appears periodically with the Earth warriors, and does not participate in any more fights, until they are ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs and Sindel. Jax is one of the many warriors killed by Sindel, having had Sindel's heel stabbed through his throat. As a result, Jax is one of the warriors resurrected by Quan Chi to battle Raiden. They are all ultimately defeated by Raiden. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Due to his membership in the army, Jax is quite a hardened soldier in the battlefield and is known to show incredible ferocity while staying focused at the same time. Jax's most prominent attribute is his massive upper body strength. His physique and strength are so powerful that he is able to crush human heads with ease, and shake the earth with a single punch. He also has bionic arms that increase his strength. Signature moves *'Energy Wave:' Jax throws a wave of sonic energy at his opponent. **The enhanced version is called Assault Wave and Jax fires two waves. *'Ground Pound:' Jax punches the ground, shaking the arena. The distance and range can be controlled. **The enhanced version is called Ground Quake '''and it sends his opponent flying back. *"Gotcha!" Grab:' Jax grabs his opponent and punches him. There is also an '''Air Gotcha Grab' for aerial opponents. **The enhanced version is called Gotcha Beatdown which punches the opponent multiple times. The enhanced version of Air Gotcha Grab is Air Gotcha Blast. *'Dash Punch:' Jax moves forward at incredible speed to punch his opponent. **The enhanced version is called Dash Fist. After the punch connects, Jax grabs the opponent, throws them up, grabs them by the head, and then slams them down. *'Back Breaker:' Jax grabs his opponent in mid-air and slams down to the ground, resulting in the opponent's back breaking. *'Overhead Smash:' Jax jumps into the air and brings his elbow down onto the opponent's head. **The enhanced version is called Elite Smash. After the elbow connects, Jax grabs the opponent and hits an inverted piledriver. *'X-Ray Move - Briggs Bash: '''Jax throws his opponent into the air, then brings them down, breaking the stomach, back and legs, and then again on the higher end of the opponent's spine, heart, and ribs, causing them damage. Fatalities *'Smash And Grab: Jax claps his opponent's head off, then rips off the arms of his opponent. *'''Three Points!: '''Jax bashes his opponent three times, burying them into the ground. After a little while, he kicks their head twice. The first one puts the opponent in a daze, and the second one launches the opponent's head off like a football. Other finishers *Babality:' Jax becomes a baby and begins pounding the ground in a tantrum. Ending *thumb|200px'Mortal Kombat (2011):' ''"After the invasion was thwarted, many of Jax's allies had seemingly disappeared, leaving him to clean up the mess on his own. He searched for Shao Kahn's remaining forces utilizing a new cyber-scanner designed to remotely access worldwide databases. Navigating its virtual reality interface, Jax inadvertently accessed Kano's brain through his optical laser implant. Their minds linked, Jax virtually battled Kano. Finally he captured and quarantined Kano's consciousness within the Special Forces mainframe. A dangerous criminal had finally been neutralized." Gallery Jax_is_rescued.PNG|Jax is freed by Sonya Raiden_Heals_Jax.jpg|Raiden heals Jax Jaxsinbrazos.png|Ermac tears off Jax´s arms Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Character Subpages